Invidia
by peppersnot
Summary: Saruhiko is not happy. Misaki is dating his creep of a half brother, and he is NOT. HAPPY. SaruFem!Misaki (request fic) R&R please!


Suoh Mikoto did not like drama.

More like, he hated drama.

It was annoying, and it was useless, and it was a total pain in the ass, and he preferred to stay as far away from it as he possibly could.

That's why, when the student council president came to him, and asked him to help out with one of his brother's affairs, he was very irritated.

"No."

"Suoh, this is important."

"No."

Reisi sighed in exasperation and turned to Tatara. Mikoto knew there was no way out now. Totsuka Tatara would always be there to help everyone. Tatara, the angel.

"Of course, Reisi kun! We'd help out, right Izumo? King?"

Izumo shrugged. Mikoto scowled. "No."

"He means yes." Tatara said, smiling at Reisi. "What's the issue?"

"My half brother is in love with his best friend, but he's an idiot, so I want to help him realize it by making him jealous."

"Jealous?" Izumo frowned.

"Yes. As in, someone needs to ask the girl out, so that he would be jealous."

Mikoto rolled his eyes. What was this, a shoujo manga?

"Munakata, go find someone else. We're not dating some kid just 'cause your brother -"

"_Half _brother."

" – is too stupid to realize that he's got the hots for her."

"Suoh, I'm not asking you to date her."

"Aren't you?"

Reisi cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, I suppose I was going to, but if you don't want to then I suppose I'd have to find someone else. But I still need help in carrying out my plan, and you three are the best for that purpose."

"What's the plan?" Tatara asked excitedly.

Reisi smiled and started talking.

-oOo-

"This is a stupid game." Misaki growled, throwing the portable console to the side. She snatched the bottle of soda from Saruhiko and finished it in one go.

"You sure you're a girl?" Saruhiko picked up the empty bottle and scowled. That was his last bottle too. Oh well.

"Shut up." Misaki mumbled. "I'm sick of this boring stuff, man. I need something new to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything."

They sat under their tree. Or well, Saruhiko sat. Misaki lay down on the grass and went to sleep, leaving a very bored Saruhiko looking around, watching people as they went around, doing their random recess shit.

_Boring_, random, recess shit. What was so much fun about just sitting with _normal_ people and talking and doing _normal_ stuff, anyway? How the hell did they just _get along_ like that?

Saruhiko sighed. They were all so boring. They were all so deprived. They didn't know what it was like to have Misaki around. Spitfire, loud and bossy, and yet, hopeless romantic, cute and cuddly Misaki. He looked at the redhead, who was snoring softly. Her hair was spread all over the grass, near his hand and he couldn't resist running his fingers through it. It was so soft, and so pretty. It was so unique, so _Misaki_. He caught himself smiling, and immediately turned on his pokerface. No. People should not see him smiling.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something pink poking outside Misaki's bag, and his curiosity was instantly aroused. Making sure she was still asleep, he pulled the pink thing out, and was surprised to see a shoujo manga, called _Kiss!_, which was quite obviously a romantic comedy. Who knew Misaki would read things like this? Virgin Misaki. It was amusing and he made a mental note to tease her about it later.

"Saru kun?"

Hastily, Saruhiko stuffed the magazine into the bag, and looked up, only to have a frown etch itself upon his features.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

"I need to speak to Misaki san." Reisi Munakata said, pointing at the sleeping girl.

"Why?"

"I am the council president. This is a confidential matter."

"Confidential, my ass."

Reisi's lips set into a straight line, indicating he was irritated. "When she wakes up, tell her to come to the council room."

Saruhiko hoped she wouldn't wake up until after recess, but just then, the girl stirred. She sat up and stretched, letting out a loud yawning sound.

"Recess isn't over is it?" She cried, looking around. There were still a lot of people, so it was okay. Then she noticed the council president and immediately her mind went blank, like it did around every other male except Saruhiko.

"Ah, Misaki san, could I have a word with you?"

Once her brain had fully registered the words directed at her, she was unable to think of anything to say, and only nodded in response, much to Saruhiko's disappointment.

"Wonderful! Please follow me."

Wordlessly, she got up and followed him, and Saruhiko growled inwardly. What was that asshole planning?

He was going to find out.

-oOo-

Unfortunately, the door of the council room was soundproof, and no matter how much he tried to listen in, he really couldn't hear a word being said. And to make matters worse, there was no one but Munakata and Misaki inside, so there was no way anyone else could tell him what was going on. Misaki would tell him of course, when she came back outside, but that was going to take a while, and he need to know. _Now_.

And besides, what if this was about some decision she had to make? If he wasn't there, she might end up making the wrong one. Maybe even a very wrong one. He was there to help her, because she was too dense to make it through by herself. Stupid Munakata.

Frustrated, Saruhiko turned and gave the wall opposite the door a kick. His toes hurt, but he didn't fucking care because _fuck it, Misaki, come out already._ And just then, the door did open, and out stepped Yata Misaki, blushing a brilliant scarlet, looking like she had no clue what the fuck had just happened. She looked at him, who was sitting on the ground, nursing his aching toe, and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied, standing up. He took her hand, giving a dirty look to Munakata, who was standing at the door looking very smug, before dragging her off. Ignoring her protests, he pushed her inside and empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did he want?"

Misaki's face went redder, if that were possible. Saruhiko frowned. What exactly happened in there?

"H-he w-wanted to know i-if…"

"…if?"

"H-he…he asked me out!" Misaki cried, burying her face in her hands. Saruhiko's jaw dropped.

What? _What?!_ Fuck _no_, he would fucking _kill_ that bastard –

"What did you say?" He asked cautiously.

"I…said yes?" Misaki said meekly, giving him a guilty smile. "It just kind of came out on its own, and it would seem too rude to take it back."

Saruhiko's blood was boiling. That fucking _bastard_.

Concerned about his dark expression, Misaki tilted her head to the side, and looked at him. "Are you okay, Saru?"

And _fuck it, if this girl doesn't stop being so fucking damn cute – _

Ignoring her, Saruhiko spun on his heel and stormed out of the classroom, just as the bell rang.

A confused and hurt Misaki stood there, wondering what exactly she had done wrong.

-oOo-

"You fucking asked her out." Saruhiko growled, sitting at the dinner table that night.

"Yes, brother, I did."

"You're not my fucking brother."

"You are my half brother, which is as good as."

"Fuck you, stay the fuck away from her."

"Why? She is dating me now, isn't she?" Reisi gave his _half_ (never forget the half) brother an evil look, which Saruhiko didn't like at all. "Eat your vegetables."

Throwing his vegetables aside, Saruhiko growled, "Leave her alone."

"She agreed to go out with me, so she must be okay with it. If you wanted to date her instead, you should have asked her when you had the chance."

Pure rage flashed across Saruhiko's face. He stood up and walked off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Reisi smiled. Saruhiko hadn't denied anything.

-oOo-

"The plan is working."

Mikoto looked up to see Mr. Council President, smiling triumphantly. He rolled his eyes. What a thing to be excited about.

Tatara, on the other hand, beamed. "Really? That's awesome! Scoot over, king, give him space to sit!"

Mikoto scowled, and shifted just a tiny bit, and was definitely surprised when Reisi actually managed to fit into the small space provided. Realizing that they were seated too close for comfort, he moved away, giving ample space for them both to sit comfortably. He'd been manipulated. That asshole.

"So did Saru kun react the way we expected him to?" Tatara asked, looking really happy.

"I'd say better." Reisi smiled. "He looked murderous."

"Well, everyone knows he's freakin' overprotective about her." Izumo said, recalling how Saruhiko had once almost used a knife on some drunk guy who'd tried to kiss Misaki.

"It's adorable!"

"No, Tatara, it's pathetic."

"Shush, king, it's romance!" Tatara patted Mikoto's back, and smiled at the others. "Part 2 of Operation GSTRHF, today?"

"GST – what?"

"GSTRHF. Get Saru kun To Realize His Feelings."

Mikoto only shook his head. What the fuck.

-oOo-

Misaki sat in the study hall. This was so damn boring. Who the fuck even studied in study hall? It was just a place for people to talk quietly. Or waste time, when they didn't want to attend a class, and didn't want to get caught by loitering in the corridors without a pass.

She'd spent enough time in study hall. Bunking classes. But that was with Saruhiko, and right now stupid Saru was giving her the silent treatment (for what, she had yet to find out) and this, this was fucking boring.

She sighed and opened her math book. Might as well just try to study, instead of sit here and stare at the book like a total retard.

"Misaki san, may I sit down?"

Misaki looked up and blushed at Reisi, who was smiling down at her. (Why was he so freakin tall? She felt like an ant in comparison.)

"U-um s-sure, I guess." She nodded at the seat opposite her, and Reisi sat down.

"Would you like to go to the movies this Saturday? I heard there's The Avengers playing."

"The Avengers?!" Misaki cried, jumping out of her seat. Everyone turned to look at her. She sat down slowly, blushing and mumbling a small 'sorry'. "The Avengers? There's an Avengers movie?!"

"Yes, didn't you know? It came out a few days ago."

"I d-didn't know."

"Well, we could go and watch it together." Reisi smiled and Misaki looked away.

"S-sure, I guess."

"I'll pick you up at seven then, is that okay?"

Misaki and nodded and Reisi leaned back in his chair, satisfied. He looked at the book in front of her.

"Are you having trouble?" He asked, nodding at the book and Misaki blushed again.

"I-I'm just really weak at math!"

"Really?"

"Saru used to help me, but he's ignoring me for some reason so I don't get the stuff they're teaching right now."

"I can help."

"You can?"

"Of course. I'm a senior so I've already done this stuff anyway. Here, show me what you have problems with."

Misaki smiled and turned the book around.

-oOo-

He'd apologize.

He really should apologize.

It wasn't Misaki's fault after all. She was silly, everyone knew that. (And she was silly-ly endearing, and he freaking wanted her to stay silly forever, because that's what made her Misaki.)

And fuck it all, he missed her, he would admit it. Because dammit, she was his best friend (and something more) and he wanted her back, and he wanted to say sorry, and he wanted her to look at him and him alone, because he was the only one she needed.

So when he walked off to study hall, intent on clearing up the misunderstanding (and convincing her to stop dating that ass, Munakata), he was surprised to see Misaki and said ass, huddled up in a corner, poring over a book.

What. The. Fuck.

-oOo-

To say that he was pissed would be an understatement. He was blinded with rage. It had settled over him, and everything was getting him fired up.

He was sitting peacefully (or well, more peacefully than he would have, if someone else had been around) in the library, reading (staring at) a book, completely absorbed in the tale (not registering a word, thinking about Misaki, Misaki, Misaki and that _fucker,_ Munakata).

"Saru?"

"What the fuck do you want?" He exclaimed, turning around, seething. Misaki gave him a weird look.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"The fuck do you care? Go off and hang out with your precious boyfriend, why don't you?"

Misaki scowled. "I have every right to be here."

"Then I'll go." Saruhiko gathered up his things and started to walk out, but Misaki grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Why are you so pissed at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why…?"

There were tears in her eyes and Saruhiko's widened. Tears. She was crying. He'd made her cry. He'd fucking made her cry, because he was a total bastard, and he sure as fuck didn't deserve her. They weren't even _together_ and he'd made her cry. He was her best friend, wasn't he? He was supposed to be by her side, not be the one to hurt her!

Sighing, he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, questioningly.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said again, before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the library.

Fuck, he did _not_ just do that.

-oOo-

Misaki was confused. Seriously, what the hell was going on? First they're best friends, then he ignores her, then he hates her, then he says he's sorry, and kisses her and then leaves her alone in the fucking library without any fucking explanation as to what the fuck he's trying to do.

She groaned and put her head down on the table. Why were boys so difficult?

Either you can't talk to them, or they confuse the hell out of you. First there's Munakata who asked her on a date out of the blue, when she sure as hell never talked to him except once when she went to Saruhiko's house, and he'd been home, and then suddenly there's Saruhiko being a stupid idiot.

Maybe she should have looked for a girl to befriend.

Agh, what am I thinking? She groaned again and gave a huge sigh.

"Misaki chan?"

"Aaah!" She jumped up in her chair not expecting anyone to be in the library at this time (because who sits in the dull old library during recess?). Her face instantly flushed.

What the hell were they doing here?

Totsuka Tatara smiled and nodded at the seats around her. "May we sit down?"

"Ah…uh…y-yeah, go a-ahead."

They were sitting around her. Suoh Mikoto, Totsuka Tatara and Kusanagi Izumo were sitting around her. The three seniors she looked up to the most, were sitting around her.

She prayed Saruhiko wouldn't come in, or she'd be dead meat.

"Why are you sitting here?" Tatara asked and she shrugged miserably.

"Saru's not talking to me properly."

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "He's been that way since last Thursday, when Munakata san asked me out."

"You're dating that creep?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her.

"E-eh…? N-not exactly…I mean…yes? I accidentally said yes, I meant to say no, but then it seemed too rude to take it back!" She sighed.

"But you don't really _want_ to date him?" Izumo asked.

"N-not really…"

"Why not?"

"E-eh? I-I don't t-think of him that way…hey, why are you asking me this all of a sudden anyway?!"

"Misaki chan, I think Saru kun's jealous." Tatara smiled. "He hates his brother, so he doesn't like that his brother took away his best friend from him."

"Saru's jealous? He's not the type to be jealous."

"Are you sure? He's a bit too overprotective of you, don't you think?"

Misaki looked at Izumo, who gave her a knowing smile. When she thought about it, he was right. Saruhiko hated if she talked to boys. He hated if she talked to anyone in general. With him, it was always just 'us, us, us'. No one else. Just them. And she kinda preferred it that way. She didn't really like it when he talked to girls either. So what was she doing, getting pissed at him being jealous, when she got jealous easily too?

"I-I have to go." She said hastily, packing up her things.

"Yata."

Blushing, Misaki turned to the red haired man she respected so much.

"You know he's not just your friend."

His pierced hers and she gulped. It was almost like he could see right through her. She nodded and fled the library, bent on finding that stupid monkey bastard.

Once she'd left, Tatara clapped Mikoto on the back. "Your line was awesome, king! So dramatic! Just like a romance movie!"

Mikoto leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thoroughly annoyed.

-oOo-

"Did you know she doesn't want to date you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"She accidentally said yes, but meant to say no."

Reisi looked Saruhiko right in the eye. "If she wanted to say no, she could have said it at the time."

"She'd said yes already. She didn't want to sound rude. Because she's got manners, and you don't deserve her."

"You're saying that as if you do."

"I never said anything of the sort."

"You implied it."

Saruhiko's fingers clenched into a fist. This asshole, how could he just interpret his words so correctly?

"But really, Saru kun," Reisi continued, getting up from his desk and walking around it to stand in front of his brother. There were advantages of being taller, even if it was just a couple of inches. "I can't say I believe you, until she tells me this herself."

"Why would she do that? She doesn't want to sound rude."

"So you say."

Now he was _really _testing Saruhiko's patience.

"I have a meeting with the principal, Saru kun." Reisi gave him a tantalizing smile, as he walked around him and to the door. "I'll speak with you on this later."

He opened the door and stumbled back. Saruhiko didn't see who it was, but he heard her. He stepped back, into the shadows of the curtain, so that she wouldn't see him at once.

But she didn't enter the room at all. She just stood in the door way, hidden from his vision by Munakata's tall frame.

"M-munakata san, I-I…I'm sorry, I can't do this!" Misaki cried, bowing her head to hide her embarrassment. "I can't go out with you! I don't think of you that way!"

Saruhiko felt a lump caught in his throat. Really? She was dumping him?

"Misaki san - "

"I know you're g-going to say that we can still try, but I - I can't date you if I'd prefer your brother!"

Saruhiko's jaw dropped. _What?_

Munakata was silent. "I see."

Was that all he was going to say? What was he supposed to do now, anyway? If Munakata moved, Misaki would see him. If he didn't, how was he supposed to explain that he knew? How would he act _normal _around her? He wasn't even sure if this was just an excuse to not date Munakata, or if it was the truth.

From behind, he saw Munakata wrap his arms around the small girl. "I understand, Misaki san. I wish you good luck in your future."

Then he stepped to the side, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

There wasn't really anything they could do, except stare at each other. Misaki flushed a crimson colour, and Saruhiko stood there with a blank expression on his face.

She looked away first, unable to handle the embarrassment. But he broke the silence first, his curiosity (and emotions) getting the better of him.

"Did you mean it?"

"W-what?"

"Did you mean that?"

Misaki hugged herself, and pouted. She started rocking from side to side, like she did when she was nervous, or very embarrassed.

"M-maybe…"

So there wasn't anything left to do, really. He stepped forward, cupped her face and kissed her, flush on the mouth.

-oOo-

Reisi smirked, watching the two from the small glass panel in the door. Tatara was almost fangirling. Behind them, Mikoto and Izumo were rolling their eyes at the two, glued to the door.

"See, Suoh? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Reisi said, turning to Mikoto.

The only response was an eye-roll.

"Next time, keep me out of this bull."

-oOo-

_A/N: so um, that was long. Longest yet! I got this idea two weeks ago, and finally got around to writing it. It was gonna be a drabble request by Al Saiduq, Saru's reaction to Misaki getting asked out, but then I got pooped on by the plot bunnies and this is what happened. I didn't expect to reach 3k words tho. I was quite surprised._

_But yeah, anyway. I hope it's satisfactory? I think I kinda made everyone too OOC…_

_But review please and make me happy! I've been feeling really down, thank you exams. _

_Love you guys!_

_-pepper_


End file.
